


恋

by bmqk34



Category: wangyibo/xiaozhan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34





	恋

被人拽进试衣间里的时候，肖战确实是被吓到了，他才刚从台上下来，在混乱的后台还没摸清楚方向就被一股怪力给拉进了房间里。

“你怎么来了？”

这个时候应该在酒店里的人把自己裹得严严实实的出现在这里是想上热搜吗。

肖战还没来得及数落，插在西装裤里的白衬衫就被两三下给拉了出来，手掌滑进了腰间揉了两把。

被这一摸便软了腰的小白兔有些慌乱的看着面前脸色冷峻的人。。

“诶？！你干嘛！”

王一博把他抵在墙上，面无表情的盯着人，手还紧紧拽着他的腕间深怕人会溜掉似的。

不顾他的挣扎直接上手就开始解扣子，衣服是和服装部借的，还得还回去，肖战不敢使劲儿挣扎，只得推着那人越发靠近的胸膛抵抗着。

“你疯了，这是后台，别乱来。”

对于肖战的反抗让王一博越发的不高兴，凶狠的一口咬上了他的喉咙，手伸到笔直修长的双腿间隔着布料狠狠揉了一把。

肖战惊呼出声，被迫半仰着头无法看到王一博的表情，但从他粗暴的举动间，肖战隐约知道他很不高兴。

“你怎么了，一博？”

他卸了力气任由小狼狗叼着身上的皮肉撕咬，温柔的开口询问。

“搂女孩子搂得很开心啊战哥。”

听听这酸溜溜的语气，肖战一边讨好的笑一边赶紧回想这东亚小醋王吃的又是哪门子醋了。

“我没有，你瞎想什么呢。”

他背靠着墙，笑起来眉眼弯弯的，和面前带着一身醋味面瘫的人截然不同的气场。

衣服被人扒得一干二净，让肖战忍不住打了个哆嗦。

只是面前人还是冷漠的盯着他，肖战只好半蹲下来抬手勾着面前人的脖颈，亲昵的在他脖颈下巴处蹭。

“一博哥，中秋节快乐啊。”

趁着事态还没太严重，肖战跟着说了几句好话

“一博哥今晚上好酷好帅啊，是来接我的吗？”

“一博哥我给你准备了月饼诶。”

“我结束了，一博哥我们回去吧，嗯？”

他讨好的凑上前去亲吻小狼狗的嘴角，脸上还有妆，怕把人弄脏了，不敢亲太过，只是轻轻碰了两下就离开了，还有些撒娇似的晃了晃青年握着自己的手。

王一博很想在这里将人收拾一顿，好在也还留了几分理智，把私服抓过来塞进他的手里松了人重新带上口罩就走了。

肖战麻溜的穿好衣服，和经纪人打好招呼小跑着就去找人了。

这是他们在一起后过的第二个中秋节，圆圆的月亮挂在深色的夜空中昭示着团团圆圆。

坐上副驾驶的时候立刻就被车上的食物香味给钩住了，王一博看了他一眼，把食物拿过来递给人，关掉头顶的照明灯发动了车。

因为彩排没来得及吃晚饭的人饿得不行了，一边往自己嘴里塞东西，一边专挑那人爱吃的投喂。

微信群里一直嘀嘀嘀的响，这个时间点肯定都在发红包呢，只是看人还没消气的意思，肖战也没去碰手机，有一搭没一搭的跟人说话。

多数都是“嗯”的回答让气氛一度有些尴尬，到后来肖战干脆就闭了嘴，手里抱着装食物的纸袋不知道在想些什么。

窗外的风景越发安静了，不像是回去的路，反倒像是远了城市的中心。

“我们是要去哪里啊？”

“帮战哥重新回忆一下张小凡的神仙日子。”

这是王一博今晚上说的最多字的一句话，每个发音都带着酸味儿。

肖战就是再迟钝也明白了人为什么生气了。

开了差不多半个小时的车，王一博将人带到了一座小山坡上。

夜晚的北京城灯火通明，今年的中秋有了个好天气，这个点大家都在家里吃月饼了，原本往常用来露宿的小山丘上今夜倒是格外清净。

王一博停好了车便开门走了下去，盯着天上明亮的月不知道在想些什么。

肖战放好东西跟着下了车，绕到他身后去，从背后抱着他。

“别生气了我的小醋王。”

王一博表面上看起来好像什么都不在乎似的，其实他心里特别缺乏安全感和归属感。

在他们彼此遇到之前，都是孤独的。

哪怕知道那是演戏，也懂这些大道理，可是在看见的时候还是会觉得不舒服。

更何况这部戏还是在他们遇见之前拍摄的，也就是说，那个吻，那些亲密的拥抱，还发生在更早以前。

其实要说是吃醋，不如说是他觉得相遇太晚了而感到无力罢了。

他也曾认真想过，如果不是他缠着肖战，这个温婉如玉的青年身边迟早会有更温柔更懂事的女孩陪着他。

这条路太难走了，他深怕哪一天他们就这么断了。

“我爱你，王一博。”

肖战把下巴磕在青年的肩膀上，他去拉人塞在裤兜里的手，握在手心里。

他知道这个人在想什么，他的爱意从来不比王一博少，这个人又何尝不是他的全部。

“战哥。”

他听到青年略带沙哑的叫他，带着赤诚和爱恋。

“我在，在这，我哪都不去，我就是你的。”

车里狭小的空间容纳着两个一米八的成年男子难免有些牵强。

可他们顾虑不了这么多了，那些用言语表达不清的，就换其他的方式吧。

此起彼伏的喘息声，和衣服布料摩擦的窸窣声，在静谧的夜晚里诉说着动人的故事。 

缠绵的亲吻，汹涌的爱意和情潮似乎要将两人融化，然后合为一体。

“战哥……..战哥…….”

像是动人的情话，又像是梦里的呓语，声声灌入耳朵，在心里激荡。

肖战被略带急躁的来回触碰着，指腹带过的肌肤泛起一阵阵痒意和快意。

或许是几日不见的相思，又或许是在外面的缘故，他显得更加敏感。

所到之处星火燎原，非仿佛快要把人点燃。

他像是在沙漠里寻找水源的人，而王一博就是他最终的救赎。

破开那毫无抵挡作用的端口时，肖战下意识的紧绷住身体，却越是将在入口处探寻的手往里面吸。

王一博被里面紧致而又温热的触感勾得难耐。

他从肖战身上跪坐起来，往驾驶座上放着的衣服口袋里摸索着。

虽然隐约知道那人在找什么，可当亲眼看到的时候还是难免的羞耻。

王一博将蓝色的一小包掏了出来塞到肖战手里，又重新压回人身上在他白皙的胸膛间啃咬。

“帮我。”

“啊……….你……..”

胸膛间又痛又痒，身下危险的事物蓬勃滚烫，抵在他脆弱敏感之处。

从前这种事都是小狼狗两步并一步做完，结果今天却是铁了心要他来。

那橡胶制的东西滑溜溜的滑了出来，接在手里的时候更是让肖战羞耻得不行，王一博将人提了起来靠在车门上，捧着脸凑近啄吻着他红的发烫的脸庞。

“战哥……..快点……..嗯？”

那顶在他腰腹间的东西早已经馋的不行，王一博的手指划过他若隐若现的腹肌，再往下捏住了那开始冒水的物件。

肖战都快囧哭了，那个东西他不会用，可是青年铁了心的不帮他，还恶劣的让他难受。

修长漂亮的指尖划过冠状口处，将细腻的皮肤层往下拨动，漏出藏在里面的小孔，再用指腹的纹路来回剐蹭。

肖战被摸得头皮发麻，连带着被人把玩的根状物一起痉挛了好几下。

“别弄了……….求你………”

他红着眼陷在情欲里的样子会撩得人发狂，王一博不想再等了，拉住那人精瘦的小腿一把将人拖回了身下。

腿被直接分开，肖战还没来得及做出反应就被压着撞了进来。

少了那层膜的阻隔，最亲密的结合险些让王一博直接射出来。

粗喘了一口气，他咬着牙隐忍着，额头间显露的青筋，让原本有些难受的肖战噗嗤一声笑了出来。

不知道为什么，他觉得这样的王一博很可爱。

可王一博却误解成了嘲笑，眉头微微一皱，眼里露出了狼的凶狠。

“啊！王一博！”

肖战被突然的一顶惊呼出声，他捂着肚子，都怀疑要被顶出形状了。

王一博不理他，开始了自己的动作。

“等等…….等……..你慢一点！！！疼！！！”

酸胀的感觉从腰间传来，刚才被破开的入口还有着火辣辣的疼痛。

肖战扭着腰想将那玩意吐出来些，却被王一博看穿了扣着腰想法再往深处钻。

他今晚上话很少，只知道埋头用力，来回抽插的频率和力道让肖战有些难以吃消。

他一边求饶一边讨好亲吻那人额间的细汗，没法伸直的长腿只能乖巧的扣住那不断发力的腰肢。

“我错了…….我错了王老师…….你轻点好不好，会坏掉的。”

狭窄的空间里，让情事越发的激烈，一点点的碰撞都会带来极大的快意。

王一博将手垫在肖战的头上，以免撞到门窗，一边掐着他的腰往里面送。

他们紧紧的拥抱着彼此，汗液、体液胡乱的交缠在一起。

“一博……..王老师………”

肖战满头大汗，所有的快意全都向下汇去，他仿佛置身于海里，抓住了唯一救命的扁舟。

王一博会意的将手重新握上颤颤巍巍向外吐露的东西，来回轻柔的抚弄，肖战哭喊着在他手里达到了高潮。

他无力的被人抱进怀里，满头大汗的靠在那人的锁骨处，身下乖巧的继续含着王一博的器物。

“还好吗？”

他今晚消耗了太多精力，王一博终是心疼他越消瘦的身体，只是让人含了一会儿，便抬起他的臀肉，从紧致的内里撤了出来。

肖战温顺的仰着头和他接吻，汗涔涔的手贴着他的腹肌伸下去帮人撸动。

彼此的喘息都在喉咙口鼻间，却是越发的黏腻和亲密。

王一博在他手里释放的时候，狠狠咬了一口肖战的左肩，留下了不浅的牙印。

“我的。”

他霸道的语气里透露着可爱，肖战低低的笑着，将他抱紧，揉弄他汗湿的发间。

“都是你的。”

不过是个奶凶的小狗看到了他光裸着上身出演而吃醋罢了。

可他很喜欢。


End file.
